Stuttering
by labrat love
Summary: David Hodges gets and eyeful...will he be able to control himself? and what happens when the person he wants to see least, decides to meddle? a WEDGES fic


**This fic is inspired by three things, I'll tell you those at the bottom...**

"Wonderful, great just great, dammit."

Wendy was having a bad day. Adding to that she had spilled her can of soda all over her blouse. "Perfect," she hissed as she made her way to the locker room.

"Oh wait Wendy I have a question!" called David Hodges as she passed by his lab. Too frustrated to hear him she kept going. "Wendy?" choosing to think she honestly didn't hear him he followed her to the locker room. "Wendy I..."

"What!" she snapped.

"I...ah, it..uhm." He stuttered. "N-n-nothing, just it...s-sorry." Beet red, he turned tail and retreated down the hallway.

"There you are. I've got some kind of crazy evidence for you. All kinds of great...substances for you to test for me." The last person he had wanted to find him in this state had just given him an arm- load of bagged evidence.

"G-great G-Greg, thanks." he said dumping it on his desk.

"What's up with you?" Greg asked.

"N-n-nothing now out!" He growled sending his young rival scampering.

"I'll be back for answers later!" he called. With the promise of him returning to make fun of him some more, Hodges began to work. The first thing he unbagged was a pair of fuzzy handcuffs.

"Oh n-no it's one of these c-c-cases" he said aloud. After processing stains on: two purple silk scarves, black lace panties and matching bra, red silk boxers, the hotel sheets, three wall swabs, and a small swatch of carpet, he had had enough.

"What's the story on my sticky lovebirds?"Greg asked as he reappeared in the doorway.

"I-I got f-f-five different s-stains on all the s-s-s-surfaces, and as s-stomach contents. M-maraschino cherry, whi-whipping cream, ice-ice cream, and hot fu-fudge and r-red wine. No-no blood. But there w-were other biological c-contributions on the sh-sheets." He explained straining to keep composure.

"Makes sense they were strangled in the throes of passion. Now what's got you all hot and bothered. I've never seen you like this."

"It's-it's no-ne of-of-of your bus-business."

"C'mon Porky Pig spit it out. Get it off your chest."

"Ha, ha. Fu-funny. R-r-really you c-crack me up S-s-sanders. Ser-seriously though I-I don't-don't want to talk ab-ab-about it."

"Alright suit yourself, I'll just collect the evidence here and be on my way."

"Wait, w-wait. O-ok-kay but you ca-can't tell any one. No-no one."

"I promise, seriously. Now tell the good doctor all about it."

"So I'm standing in my lab, and W-wendy hurries by, and I remembered I had to tell her something. So I fol-followed her into the locker room." He stained to not stutter.

"Yes go on." His young pest prodded.

"Well I o-open the door and there sh-she wa-was. In the mid-mi-ddle of changing her sh-shirt. I ha-haven't been a-able to think s-s-s-since. Then all your ris-risque ev-evidence piles u-up and all bio-biological h-hell breaks l-loose."

"I see, hot shirtless girl, plus saucy evidence, equals naughty thoughts. I get it. You know I once had that same problem, except it was my pants were down, but I don't really think you want to hear about that do you?"

"N-not really, I just w-w-want to be ab-able to finish a s-s-sentence without s-s-s-s-stuttering." He sat at his desk head in his hands while Greg tried to figure out how to help. "It was purple." He whined softly.

"What?"

"It was purple, her bra...like those scarves. I can't take it anymore."

"You're really hard up aren't you?" Greg asked.

"H-ha ha, again not funny." He glared

"Okay then, that crosses the sharing boundary. Well the only advice I can offer is go talk to her, cheer her up maybe. She's been having an awful day. Apologize for walking in on her or something, but you'll never get over it if you don't confront her."

"I s-suppose you're right." Hodges conceded.

"Of course I am, now go find your ladylove, who knows you might even get lucky...I did."

"Now that c-crosses the sharing boundary." He said as Greg left the room. Then mustering up all his courage he crept across the hall. "W-Wendy?" She looked up at him with with a cold, murderous glare. "Uhm." He began, his voice raising a few octaves in fear. "I-I'm s-s-sorry ab-about before. I didn't know y-you were ch-changing." Her expression changed but did not soften. "I had a question f-for you b-but I-I don't remember wh-what it was any m-m-more. I'll ask i-if I r-remember. Thats all I'll let y-you ge-get back-back to w-ork."

"Wait a second. Come here." She commanded. He moved closer to her and fidgeted with his hands unable to look her in the eye. "You're stuttering."

"Yes."

"Why."

"Um, no-no reason, r-really." She glared again. "I just um, you were...and had no...and then the case...with the...and chocolate. It, and then I..." His voice shooting up again.

"So lemme get this straight. After walking in on me shirtless you had to process Sanders' case with the sundae couple in the hotel room. That put all kinds of ideas in your head, and being unable to do anything about it it manifested it's self in your inability to speak."

"Yeah." he said with a sigh of relief.

"Why didn't you just say so."

"I don't know, you were having a bad day. I didn't want to make it worse or anything, but then Sanders had to convince me to come over here. Whatever you know, I'm sorry I'll just go."

"You've stopped, stuttering." She said startling him out of his embarrassment.

"I guess I have. Thanks." He said dejected, as he crossed the hall. At her next free moment Wendy crossed the hall. Hodges was sitting at his desk, the bag with the purple scarves in hand.

"Thanks for coming over before. You really cheered me up." She said gently.

"What do you mean?" he asked without looking up.

"Well you apologized for one, I didn't expect that. Then all the stuttering was amusing and kind of flattering." He looked up at her, surprise lifting his features.

"What?"

"Well it was kind of cute the way you couldn't think straight. Seeing you all bothered made me happy."

"Oh, um, glad I could help, but lets not do that in such around-about way next time okay? Maybe I'll just tell you a few jokes or something. I don't think I could handle a repeat of today."

"Alright, fair enough." she smiled. "So what are you doing after shift? We could go get some ice cream. Or, um we could pick up a pint or two and take them back to my place."

"Seriously?" he asked cautiously.

"I wouldn't ask you if I wasn't. I think I've messed with you enough today, even if I didn't know I was doing it."

"Um, s-sure." He groaned inwardly as he stuttered again. "Ice cream sounds g-great."

"I had to process that stuff too, and you're not the only one getting ideas today..." She said with a hungry look in her eyes. As she turned to leave Hodges swallowed hard and loosened his collar. Maybe he had gotten himself in too sticky a situation.

**The three things are**

**1)the song Stuttering (by Ben's Brother). If you haven't heard it I suggest you find it, and read the fic again (they go well together I think).**

**a long lost sticky fic starring Nick and Greg that I found once and was never able to find again.**

**and my very own David Hodges who made my high school years as interesting as he could**


End file.
